Sky Gods can Love
by Yaoi SATAN
Summary: : Biased of Zelda the skyward sword. Yugi and Yami lived in a sky island together. After one night Yami goes missing! After a few years Yugi finally finds out what happened Yami. In Yugi's attempt to get revenge something bad happens to yugi!
1. Prologue

**DD:** Hi! I'm back! sorry i had huge writers block also gomenasai for deleting  Treated to be kidnapped i tried to find a way to finish the story but i had no motivation. But i'm back with a new story! YAY

 **Parings:**

YugixYami (Puzzleshipping)

JoeyxSeto (Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura (Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik (Bronzeshipping)

and possible TeaxTristen (Supportshipping)

 **Warning:** This is a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) fanfic if you don't like don't read! also there will be violence and cussing YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if i did then Puzzleshipping would be canon. I also don't own Zelda and skyward sword.

 **Summary:** Biased of Zelda the skyward sword. Yugi and Yami lived in a sky island together. After one night Yami goes missing! After a few years Yugi finally finds out what happened Yami. In Yugi's attempt to get revenge something bad happens to yugi!

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

A shadowy cloaked figure stood in a long dark hallway. The figure took a step forward and started to speak.

"This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations." the figure stated as she lifted her hands and snapped her blue fingers. Suddenly the hallway lit up revealing paintings all along the wall.

"It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the like of which would never be seen again." The figure said as she started to walk down the hall. The figure stopped and pointed to a picture that had a big demon and what seemed to be his army.

"One dark, fateful day the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure," the figure explained in sad low voice. She turned to another picture that happened to be the demons in a ferocious battle.

"They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burned forest to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation." She started to walk more and came to a halt at a picture that had a handsome man with a legion of magical creatures praising the young noble.

"They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by his grace, the god. The power he guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power the old ones placed it in the care of Ra." She yet again trend and took a short stride to stop at a painting with a big, magnificent island in the sky. She started to speak again but this time with more hope and joy in her voice.

"To prevent this great power from falling into the wrong hands of the evil swarming the lands, Ra gathered most of the remaining humans on an outcropping of earth. He sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds it was called Sukai Shima **(1)** ," she trend again to find a painting that contained the evil demons being melted under a bright ray of light.

"With most of the humans safe, Ra joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last peace was restored to the surface," As she finished see look back and continued.

"This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation... But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be reveled," she said and took a short look at the empty hallway waiting for more illustrations.

"This new story is of two boys who fall in a complicated love..."

* * *

 **(1)** Sukai shima is sky island in Japaneses

 **DD:** Sorry it was short a vague but i promise the first official chapter will be better i just needed this info known to understand the background of the story

( **P.S** That was from the intro to **The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword** only i changed it a little to fit the story)

 **DD:** please review. It helps me have motivation to write another chapter **(Also that's no why i deleted Treated to be Kidnapped)**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 1

**DD:** Hi I'm back with another chapter YAY! Sorry the prologue is lame but it was necessary. Also thank you for reviewing it means a lot. Plus i made the sky island bigger than the Zelda sky island. Lets get to it.

 **Warning:** This is a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Fanfiction don't like don't read. There will be cussing and violence. (In the first chapter i forgot to mention their might be a lemon but their will be mpreg)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Legend of Zelda skyward sword** or **Yu-Gi-Oh** and i never will.

 **Ages:**

 **Yami:** 11

 **Yugi:** 10

 **Tea:** 9

 **Tristan:** 10

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

On the mystical sky island Sukai Shima you can find two star-shaped, tri-color haired little boys running through Utsukushi Mura **(1),** giggling like crazy.

"You can't catch me!" screamed the taller boy.

"You wait and see, Yami!" the smaller boy replied. Playing their game of tag, the two boys ran through the market place getting yelled at by the incoming people trying to buy food, potions, spell books and supplies. Right as they made it out of Utsukushi Mura they entered one of the many flower fields. Out of nowhere, the smaller boy pounced and pinned Yami down.

"Okay, Yugi, you win! Good job," Yami giggled.

Yugi punched his fist in the air and screamed in victory. Then the boys fell back down in another giggle fit.

"Boys!"

The pair looked up to see a middle-aged man walking towards them.

"Hi, grandpa," Yugi exclaimed running to the man with Yami trailing behind him.

"Yugi, I need you to come with me, the queen and king want to see you. Yami, Tristan is waiting for you at the waterfall," Solomon said.

"Okay," the two boys replied. Yugi and Solomon began the short walk to the palace. During the journey, Yugi took in all the scenery.

 _Sukai Shima really is a beautiful place,_ Yugi thought to himself. He could never get enough of it. The Sun was beating down on the vast fields of flowers. It reminded him of the many days of playing tag with Yami in the field. The palace itself was built over five-thousand years ago, legend has it, by Ra himself to save his people from the demons on the surface. Although its stone surface was worn with time and weather, the people of Sukai Shima had cared for it lovingly.

The guards, great warriors known as the _Sentients_ nodded at him with great respect as he entered the palace arch.

He found himself in the palace throne room. Great tapestries of purple and blue hung from the stone walls. Grand pillars adorned the corners. The magenta rug was made especially using dye from the pollen native Lulu flowers. Yugi tried bow but was stopped by the king and queen.

"Don't bow, there's no need. You are future royalty,"Amara said.

"WHAT?" Yugi exclaimed staring wide-eyed at the king and queen. Aknankanon and Amara are the king and queen of Sukai Shima and Yami's parents. They both had star-shaped tri-colored hair like Yami but Amara's hair was a little longer. Amara and Aknankanon are known as the most kind, beautiful, respectable rulers ever to reign over Sukai Shima. Everyone loved them and respected them. Solomon had always been friends with them and in turn the Muto family was very respected.

"Let me explain." Amara cleared her throat before continuing. "You see, Yugi, we decided the day you were born that you would get married to Yami at the age of eighteen," Amara said.

"Today you are going to get the mark of the royal family," Aknankanon said.

That made Yugi excited and scared. He was excited because he had a crush on his friend, even though Yugi was only ten years old. But he was also scared because when you become royalty you are branded with the symbol of a harp, much like when you are branded the symbol of a cloud at birth. **(2)** It is a very painful experience. He was also afraid of what Yami would think. Would he be disgusted or angry?

Solomon suddenly opened a door in the wall, a place Yugi had never known about. Behind the door stood a man wearing a mask and holding the steaming hot brand.

* * *

 **(1)** Utsukushi Mura means beautiful village

 **(2)** When your born on Sukai Shima your branded with a cloud symbol of a cloud on your left foot, But if your royalty you get branded a symbol of a harp also (On your right foot)

The village looks like this . /19cc3e7f94c96303a1e939066d4ab5d0/ov8qy96/cp5n04i0t/tumblr_static_anime_ Please check it out!

The Castle looks like this /anime/anime-kingdom-16824/ Please check it out!

 **DD:** I'm finally DONE! YAY! i hope you like it i know its short but i thought it was a good cliffhanger. I'm pretty much saying i'm evil. See you next time!

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3 Protect Yugi

**DD:** Hello did you miss me? Well I'm back YAY! THANKS for your reveiws and for following me!

 **Warning:** This is a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) fanfiction don't like don't read. There will be cussing and violence. (In the first chapter i forgot to mention their might be a lemon but their will be mpreg)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Legend of Zelda skyward sword** or **Yu-Gi-Oh** and if i did then puzzleshipping would be canon.

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter #3

* * *

Yami watched Yugi and his grandpa walk towards the castle. Once they were out of view, he turned and found the gravel that lead to the waterfall. He started to follow a narrow path leading to the spritzing waters. He felt his feet brush against the smooth multicolored flowers and felt the soft wind flow through his hair. As the waterfall came into view he sprinted the rest of of the way to find Tristan sitting on a rock near the waterfall.

"Hey Tristan, whats up?" Yami asked the boy next to him

"I need to tell you something important its about Yugi."

That immediately got Yami's attention. He look at Tristan with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Yugi? Nothing seemed to be amiss earlier," Yami said. In truth, Yami had a crush on his young friend and if anything was wrong he would fix it and stop ANYONE from hurting his Aibou.

"I heard the Crows (1) are going to attack Yugi tonight. They're going to do something they've never done before. But that's all I know," he explained.

"Well, I'll stop them! I'm going to stay by Yugi's side all day," Yami said with determination in his voice. Before Tristan could say anything else Yami sprinted away in a beeline for the castle.

* * *

At the castle

Yami came bursting through the castle doors and barreled mindlessly through a crowd of people. With top speed he ran to the throne room, almost breaking the doors down. He eventually found his parents.

"Mom, Dad, do you know were Yugi is?"

"He is staying the night. He will be in the room to the right of yours."

Yami thanked her and ran down the long hallway. He eventually found Yugi's room and went inside. He was shocked to see Yugi laying down with a cast on his right foot. Seeing this he started to panic.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami rushed to his friend.

"Don't worry, Yami, I just twisted my foot on the palace steps. I'm fine."

"Okay, well my mom told me you're staying over tonight. Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? (Not like that get your mind out of the gutter) Please?" Yami wanted Yugi with him so he could protect him from the Crows.

"O-okay," Yugi stuttered. Wasting no time, Yami picked Yugi up, bridal-style and started off to his room.

"Y-Yami what a-are you-," Yugi looked into Yami's face, and when he noticed that they made eye contact, he averted his eyes to the floor quickly. Yugi was blushing fifty shades of red.

They made it to Yami's room. Yami laid Yugi down on his bed and they started to talk. The two boys eventually fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Yami woke up to the sound of multiple feet. He got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Yugi. He made his way into the hallway to find four men outside his door.

* * *

 **DD:** Sorry for all the short chapters. The first couple chapters will be short but the will get longer. and sorry for not posting sooner. I'm trying really hard to post a chapter a week but i have school and such so please hang in their!

 **Next:** Yami disappears!

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4 Yami's dark agreement

**DD:** HI i'm back sorry i'm late school is a killer!

 **Warning:** This is a Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Fanfiction don't like don't read. There will be cussing and violence. (In the first chapter i forgot to mention their might be a lemon but their will be mpreg)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **The Legend of Zelda skyward sword** or **Yu-Gi-Oh** and i never will.

 **Ages:**

 **Yami:** 11

 **Yugi:** 10

 **Tea:** 9

 **Tristan:** 10

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Chapter #4**

* * *

 **Yami's Pov**

Weevil, Rex, Ushio, and Bandit Keith in other words the Crows were all standing their giving me a death glare.

"Were is Yugi?" Ushio demanded.

"Like i'd tell you," Yami said. He wasn't going to let the Crows get close to Yugi.

"Oh come Yami, Yugi hasn't gotten his daily punishment," Weevil said.

Yami was starting to get fed-up with them,and fed-up with these bastards making Yugi cry.

"Why." The four looked at Yami, cushion flashing in their eyes.

"I know your using Yugi, to get to me so if i leave will you stop?" This peaked there interest. They gave each other a knowing look and turned their gaze back at Yami.

"I think we can come to an agreement but we need a witness." this time Yami was turn to be confused.

"Why do we need a witness?" Yami asked

* * *

"Tea you can't tell Yugi okay this is for his own good." Tea nodded and watched as the Crows finished their agreement.

Yami had tears streaming down his face as ha fell into the dark starry abyss. and all that could be herd was the words "I'm sorry." and the soft sounds of wind as the sun peeked its way into the sky.

* * *

 **DD:** Sorry for it being so short and confusing all your questions will be answered later on so please be patient with me.

 **Next** **:** Yugi's sorrow

 **R &R**


End file.
